Sobrevivir
by Aliss-San
Summary: La compañía Heartfilia creo un nuevo sistema, para experimentar tendrán que utilizar a los humanos viendo sus reacciones o como se adaptan a ese lugar. También tendrán que superar pruebas cada vez más peligrosas, hasta el punto de llegar a morir. Quién llegue sera capas de salir del sistema, ganará y, soltaran a todos los que se encontraban atrapados en aquel lugar.Lo lograran
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, la trama si**

* * *

Siempre deteste el olor de un manicomio igual que su aspecto. La

odio como se odiaría a un asesino por matar con las manos desnudas a una persona importante para alguien . Tal vez sea excesivo, pero no quita el odio que siento al recordar este momento.

A este lugar le dirijo mis maldiciones con los cinco sentidos: mis ojos, que la miran con desagrado; mi olfato, que percibe el olor más asqueroso que he olido; mis oídos, que oyen más ruido que silencio pero no cualquier tipo de ruido sino los gritos de dolor, de desesperación y los gimoteos de suplicas; además de toda mi carne, a la que se eriza cada vez que escucha los lamentos de las personas que se encuentran atrapados igual que yo. Toda mi vida me dedique a escapar de esa maldito manicomio, esconderme para que nunca me encontrarán, tratar de sobrevivir afuera de este lugar. Aunque afuera había más probabilidades de morir, prefería morir fuera de ese lugar, en vez de volverme loco y quedarme ahí para siempre

* * *

- **Buenos días, Natsu-** abrir los ojos lentamente , tratando de recordar lo que había pasado antes, pero sólo hacía que le doliera más la cabeza- **estas bien, no tienes de que preocuparte-** contesto una voz femenina, como si viera lo que pienso.

-¿ **Como sabes mi nombre?** \- pregunte algo adormilado distinguiendo mejor la figura de la chica.

 **-Ya no me recuerdas Natsu-** dijo la chica dándome una sonrisa amable, volviendo a mi memoria algunos recuerdos.

-¿ **Lisanna?-** pregunte algo sorprendido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo: Hola de nuevo aquí nosotras escribiendo nuestras locuras.**

 **Aliss: Sabemos que es terriblemente corto, pero es un pequeños prologo de la historia para ver si les gusta**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT no nos pertenece sólo la historia es totalmente nuestra. Gracias. Esperamos que les guste y agradecemos por leer.**

 **COMENCEMOS:**

 _ **Capítulo Anterior:**_

 _ **-Buenos días, Natsu-** Abrí los ojos lentamente , tratando de recordar lo que había pasado antes, pero sólo hacía que me doliera más la cabeza- **Estas bien. no tienes de que preocuparte** \- Contesto una voz femenina, como si viera lo que pienso. _

**_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_** _\- pregunte algo adormilado distinguiendo mejor la figura de la chica._

 ** _-Ya no me recuerdas Natsu_** _-Dijo la chica dándome una sonrisa amable, volviendo a mi memoria varios recuerdos._

 ** _-¿Lisanna?-_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-¿Lisanna eres tú?-** Volví a preguntar, algo estúpido de mi parte, ya que daba claro que era ella.

 **-Si Natsu, soy yo** \- Contesto con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví el gesto hasta que todo llego a mi cabeza de sope, me levante de la cama en donde me encontraba y pude ver rejas al frente de nosotros. Estábamos encerrados.

 **-Lisanna ¿dónde estamos?** \- Pregunte con miedo. Sabía perfectamente en donde estábamos, pero una parte de mi quería que creer que todo esto era una pesadilla, que estaba en el basurero de mí casa dormido acostado en el frió suelo y acobijado en una manta pequeña.

 **-Lo siento Natsu, pero estamos en las celdas de la compañía Heartfilia** \- Contesto Lisanna bajando la mirada. Me acerque a Lisanna, me hinque y con mi mano le tome del mentón y la obligué a que me mirara.

 **-No tienes que disculparte, de todas maneras no fue tu culpa** \- Dije tratando de sonar lo más fuerte que puede. Por dentro de mi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, estaba totalmente asustado pero debía ser fuerte para sacar a Lisanna de ese lugar constara lo que costara.

 **-Se que lo odias, de pequeño siempre lo odiaste y trataste de que no te encontraran** \- Lo se siempre lo odie, pero aun así sigue siendo mi culpa por acercarme a estos lugares. Vi como de los ojos Lisanna comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. No quería verla así, ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia y hace 8 años que no la veo. Me acerque y la abrace, era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos dejar que el dolor se fuera.

* * *

 **-LUCY,... LUCY** \- Salí corriendo lo más rápido que daban mis pierna, huyendo de mi casa, bueno si desde el principio pude llamarle casa. Desde que mi madre falleció todo cambio en la familia Heartfilia y en mi padre Jude. Escuche de nuevo los gritos furiosos de mi padre repitiendo mi nombre. Realmente odiaba ese lugar y odiaba el trabajo de mi padre como lo odiaba a él, se que es mi padre, pero no cambia nada, usar a humanos para sus locos experimentos en la fabrica de su compañía en beneficio de dinero. Mucha gente moría en esos experimentos y sufrían cada miserable día. Mientras los trabajadores de mi padre y él eructaban billetes.

 **-Miren aya esta** \- Escuche una voz masculina atrás de mi..Mire y vi como 4 guardaespaldas de mi padre corrían hacía mi dirección. Comencé a correr más rápido, después de unos minutos los perdí pero se que sólo por unos momentos. Estaba en desventaja la casa por todas partes estaba llena de guardaespaldas, ya se me habían acabado los lugares en donde esconderme y estaba demasiado cansada para seguir corriendo, hasta que divise a una de las sirvientas de la casa, temí que fuera a detenerme y avisarle a los guardias en donde estoy. Me alegre al saber quien era, cabello rosa y de ojos azules era Virgo.

 **-Hime-San ¿qué hace por aquí?** -Pregunto confundida. Era verdad yo nunca salía de mi habitación, solamente cuando mi padre necesitaba mi presencia o a veces para salir al jardín, ya que la comida siempre me la llevaban a mi habitación. Mire a Virgo por unos segundos si ella distraía a los guaruras de Jude podría escapar sin que se dieran cuenta, pero sería peligroso para Virgo si se llegarán a enterar que me ayudo a escapar.

 **-Virgo necesito que me ayudes** \- Dije mirando el techo algo nerviosa.

 **-¿Qué pasa Hime-San?** \- Pregunto asustada Virgo. No quería involucrar a Virgo en esto ella fue la única amiga que tuve después de que mi madre muriera, además es muy joven sólo es dos años mayor que yo. Pero si no escapo pronto los guardaespaldas de mi padre me encontraran. Estaba hecha un lío en mi cabeza, tal vez un milagro me salve.

 **-Virgo perdóname por esto, ¿podrías distraer a los guardaespaldas de mi padre**?- Pregunte nerviosa. Si decía que no sería atrapada por los guardias y si decía que si ella podría ser la que acabara en problemas. Virgo me miro algo asustada, pero después cambio a una tierna sonrisa.

 **-Claro, todo lo que ordene Hime-San** \- La mire sorprendida, pero recordé en que situación estaba y le pregunte con la mirada si estaba segura , Virgo sólo asintió y me guió a una de las puertas de sótano, nunca había visitado ese lugar y se veía bastante viejo y empolvado. Entre al lugar y vi como estaba lleno de cosas viejas- **Hime este sótano la llevara a un túnel deberá pasar por ahí y después encontrara unas escaleras deberá subir por ellas y saldrá en el patio trasero de la Mansión, pero tenga mucho cuidado hay cámaras vigilando todo el lugar. Sólo hay un lugar que no es vigilado, atrás del Castaño hay una puerta trasera esta cerrada con una candado pequeño, hay un florero enseguida de la puerta ahí esta la llave así podrás abrir la puerta.** \- Virgo me entrego una túnica negra y una navaja portátil colo negro.

- **Gracias Virgo algún día te lo pagare** \- La abrace por varios segundos. La iba a extrañar ella fue como una hermana para mi, era doloroso dejar el lugar donde conviví con mi madre y estuve con Virgo, pero no soportaba estar viviendo con un viejo loco que hace experimentos con personas sólo para tener dinero en sus manos. Solté a Virgo y le sonreí en forma de despedida.

- **Hime-San cuídese mucho, afuera de este lugar hay demasiado peligro-** Dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa triste.

 **-Claro Virgo lo are** \- Le conteste animada tratando de mandar esa señal a Virgo quién quito la sonrisa triste se su cara para poner una feliz.

 **-Espero y pueda encontrar lo que esta buscando** \- Dijo Virgo, cosa que me sorprendió. Como sabía que yo estaba buscando... Escuche el ruidos de alguien corriendo Virgo me miro y me hizo una señal para que me fuera mientras ella salía del sótano.

Mire como la puerta se cerraba dejándome a oscuras, tome mi celular del bolsillo y lo prendí dando un poco de luz por la pantalla. Empece a caminar por el lugar hasta encontrar un pequeño túnel, tendría que ir gateando si quería pasar por ahí. Cuando por accidente la túnica que traía puesta se enredo con una alambre tirando las cajas que estaban ahí. Me asuste y espere en silencio a que los guardaespaldas de mi padre o Virgo entraran por esa puerta, pero nada, di una gran suspiro y con cuidado desenrede la túnica del alambre. Tome mi celular y me agache para entrar a túnel cuando pude ver una manta cubriendo una cuadro, me levante y me acerque a la manta la deslice con cuidado hasta que callo al suelo, prendí me celular y aluce el gran cuadra. Los recuerdos vinieron a mi y una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo. Tenía 4 años cuanto hicieron ese cuadro, mis padres estaban sentados en el jardín del patio trasero mientras yo jugaba con mis muñecas, era una tarde muy calurosa y alegre fue una semana antes de que mi madre falleciera en aquel "accidente".

 **-Adiós madre** \- Acaricie el cuadro y me aleje de ahí entrando al pequeño túnel empezando mi salida de escape.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los sentimos sabemos que es corto, pero estamos algo apuradas y no tenemos demasiado tiempo, pero trataremos que hacerlo lo más largo posible los siguientes capítulos , También queremos aclarar que no abra ningún tipo de rivalidad entre Lisanna y Lucy , pero esta historia es 100% NaLu y un poco de Natsu x Lisanna y Gray x Lucy pero poquito . Gracias por su comprensión. Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FT No nos pertenece pero la trama es totalmente nuestra.**

 **-Diálogos-**

 _ **-Pensamientos-**_

* _Recuerdos*_

 **Comencemos:**

 _ **Capítulo Anterior:**_

 _Los recuerdos vinieron a mi y una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo . Tenía 4 años cuando hicieron ese cuadro, mis padres estaban sentado en el jardín del patio trasero mientras yo jugaba con mis muñecas, era una tarde muy calurosa y alegre fue una semana antes de que mi madre falleciera en aquel "accidente"._

 ** _-Adiós madre-_** _Acaricie el cuadro y me aleje de ahí entrando por el pequeño túnel empezando mi salida de escape._.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **\- ¿Ya estas más tranquila?-** Pregunte abrazando a Lisanna. Lisanna asintió levantando la cabeza. Mirandome. Vi como aun tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos Zafiro, no se por que, pero por alguna razón un vago recuerdo llego a mi mente.

 _*-Natsu, siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad?-._ _-Claro que si mi Tenshi-. - ¿Para siempre y por siempre?-. Para siempre y por siempre-. -Te quiero, Natsu-. -Yo también te quiero mi pequeña_ _Tenshi-*_

 _*- Tenshi, ¿vez a ese pájaro?-. -Si, ¿porqué?-. - Dime donde esta-. -En la rama-. - Eso, y dime ¿crees que el pájaro caiga?-. -Pues, yo creo que si le esta tomando mucha confianza a la rama '¿No tiene miedo? -. -No Tenshi, pon atención el pájaro no tiene miedo de que la rama se rompa, no es por que le tenga confianza a la rama sino a sus alas.*_

 **-¿Natsu?. Natsu ¿estas bien?-** Escuche como Lisanna me hablaba de manera preocupada. Aquellos recuerdos por alguna manera hacían que mi corazón doliera y mis ojos comenzaban a picarme.

 **-Natsu. ¿Estás llorando?-** Cuando volví a mi me di cuenta de que realmente estaba llorando. No me había dado cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, tal vez los recuerdos sacaron la parte sensible de mi.

 **-No te preocupes Lisanna, sólo es por todo el estrés no es nada-** Conteste rápidamente, para cambiar totalmente el tema. Si, le había mentido a Lisanna, sabía que estaba mal por ocultar, pero de una u otra manera yo tampoco se lo que son esos recuerdos si son verdad o no, además se que se preocuparía por mi y no estamos para sentimientos y emociones en estos momentos lo único que debo de tener el la cabeza es en como escapar de esta jaula y rápido.

 **-¿Seguro?. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites-** Sabía que podía confiar en Lisanna pero no estamos para eso en estos momentos. Negué con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

*- _Natsu, no me gusta verte con esa cara te vez más guapo cuando sonríes, sonríe para tu Tenshi.*_

Quien sea aquella niña que tenía en sus recuerdos, le estaba causando problemas. No podía concentrarse en lo principal: Escapar. y aunque no la recordaba sentía que "Tenshi"como le llamaba era una parte importante para mi. Y por alguna razón sentía que la encontraría pronto.

* * *

 _*- Que bonito gatito-. - Si, ¿te gustaría cuidarlo los dos juntos ?-. -Claro que si. Y ¿cómo se va a llamar?-. -¿Qué te parece Happy?-. - Siiiiiiii, es un buen nombre me encanta-*_

 _*- No me dejes-. - Prometo que volveré por ti -. -¿Rápido?-. - Si, más rápido de lo que crees-.*_

 **\- Y aun sigo esperando que ese rápido llegue algún día- _Aun lo espero. Como el primer día._**

* * *

 ** _¿Les gusto? Esperamos que si. Hemos pensado y ya sabemos que los capítulos son bastante cortos, y tal vez algunos más sigan siendo cortos para agregar un poco de suspenso._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció?_**

 ** _¿Quién es la niña llamada "Tenshi"?_**

 ** _¿Que relación tuvo con Natsu?_**

 ** _¿Porqué Natsu lo la recuerda?_**

 ** _¿Comentarios?_**


End file.
